


Flamekeepers

by girl_vampirka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Gen, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_vampirka/pseuds/girl_vampirka
Summary: This is the first time I'm trying to write in english so if something bad, excuse me





	Flamekeepers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Хранительница звёзд](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589181) by [girl_vampirka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_vampirka/pseuds/girl_vampirka). 



> This is the first time I'm trying to write in english so if something bad, excuse me  
> 

Stars were adorable. Some of them were shining, burning with bright light and illuminating space around them. Others weren’t bright. Others were blinking and fading. You know, star dies magnificently trying to feed whole universe with its warm. It’s truly one of the most breathtaking shows in the world. It’s probably Mirabel’s one of the most favorite show. Mirabel loved more only stars to be born. Have you ever seen something more exciting than creation of supernova? Mirabel haven’t.

Stars were her home. She was born and grew up here, between stars. She was younger than other citizens of her planet – Adobe - however she had been living for thousands years. Once she witnessed a birth giving of new Young. This was Mirabel’s the third favorite show.

It was two hours length. Firstly, on the Tree grew up a pod. The color of the pod depended on the Young’s caste: green ones were responsible for outer space, purple ones were healers, grey ones were scientists, red ones were workers, yellow ones were inventors, blue ones were time keepers and, finally, white ones were managers. Last ones were the least frequent and for this reason they were the most valuable. Mirabel was the grey one, and after studying course she got her caste’s grey coat with silver sparks.

So, she witnessed a birth giving only once and it was at the beginning of her study. Lemon-yellow pod started sparking and those yellow sparks were flying around pod elegantly. Suddenly they stopped and went back into the pod. Opened pod showed others a newborn flamekeeper hardly standing up.

‘Vaylira!’ loudly said newborn and others clapped their hands. Every flamekeeper of this planet was born with her name inside a head.

‘No space for fantasia!’ sadly thinking Mirabel from time to time. Of course she knew that inventors wouldn’t exist without fantasia, but it was a job and trade. This fact was strongly limiting Fantasia. However, caste still existed and caste’s fantasia was still working.

‘So, everything is ok, right?’ – Mirabel ended her renegade thoughts with this phrase every time.

Like all big civilizations, flamekeepers had some problems. Renegades were fighting for freedom of choice. In the beginning, there were only a few renegades and they had no influence. Some time later renegades understood one thing – they couldn’t get anything with threats. And they started talking. They were talking a lot, about different things, without aggression. They were talking good, about true things and a lot of citiziens agreed. Council of her planet woke up and kicked renegades to the edge of the world.

Mirabel was keeping silence about her positive opinion about renegades, but her friend Catherina wasn’t. And during the lecture about Renegades by Council they were turning red and white for thousand times. They were happy to have second chance. Since then hadn’t talk about renegades. Since then they were trying to get better. Outside it was easier than inside because of these thoughts.

Once happened something that Mirabel had expected – she went deep down inside her mind with her thoughts and passed by her favorite place until she faced misty deserted planet. The only thing Mirabel knew about this planet – there were a smart enough civilization. But there were no astronauts from this planet and she didn’t know why but really wanted to know.

She was getting closer and closer when noticed there was no atmosphere. Mirabel decided to find out who was living there. She was landing and looking at buildings that were similar to Adobe’s building. Suddenly she understood:

‘Renegades’ breathed Mirabel. She was shocked, because she understood one more thing. Renegades weren’t monsters, they weren’t evil or cruel or mad. They just were doing what they want to do.

They were free.

Mirabel knew she will come back. And she will come back more than once.


End file.
